Tekken Stuff And Things
by EazySniperMoney
Summary: Jin, Hwoarang , Steve , Asuka , Xiaoyu, Etc, Just gonna be some random stories tbh. Might be some pairings, gon be a lot of fighting though.
1. Chapter 1: Blood Talon Returns

My First Story Lemme Know If It Sucks, But First Some Backround Info And Reader's Notices

This story contains some plot changes from the Tekken timeline. Firstly, and most importantly, Jin did not complete the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, and therefore did not acquire the Mishima Zaibatsu, thus he did not go on his rampage of destruction and war to draw Azazel out. Kazuya has killed Heihachi.(Tekken7) The rest shall be explained in due time.

 _Italics = Character's internal thoughts_

Quote" = Said aloud

 **Bold = My comments**

Underline = Something you want to take notice of

It was the beginning of summer, that period we all know which signals the changing of seasons. The days were starting to become slightly more warm , the nights longer, a certain mood in the air. People began to stay up later, stress less , and party more, though these things were hard to notice while rushing at 120 mph on a Honda CB500X, Hwoarang likely couldn't have cared less anyway. None of that mattered since he'd come to Osaka. He'd lost everything since the damn tournament anyway. _Where you hiding Kazama?_ For the last 3 weeks he'd been repeating that to himself in his head. Finding it strangely familiar. Things hadn't been too difficult in Japan following the tournament, several of the other fighters had also chosen to stay here. It felt strange seeing them outside their element of fighting, like seeing a classmate outside of school. But he wasn't going to let what had happened slide. _Another draw…_ He shook his head in disappointment at himself and remembered the result. Another blemish on a formerly perfect record. Just the thought of it enraged him to the point of revenge. He heard his phone ring, but let it go to voicemail. _Probably Xiao or Steve again._ He shook his head again. He didn't want to talk to either of the two at the moment. He especially didn't want them to know where he was or what he was doing,it was annoying enough being roommates during the tournament . It was 10 at night and he was riding around with no idea what to look for. "This sucks, " sighed the Korean complaining from his bike. Stuck in traffic he looked around the street he was currently on, having forgotten entirely that he was searching for something , and found familiar words printed upon a small rundown building: _Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts Dojo._ The only English on the entire street. The sign on the window said the place had closed merely minutes before,"Like I give a fuck", Hwoarang found himself muttering aloud. _Gotta stop doin that._ He left his bike behind and made his way toward the run down building. It looked as though it had survived a few earthquakes, with the ancient paint fading away and holes in the wall. Upon entering he noticed various awards, achievements and trophies lining the walls. An old man looked up at him and spoke, " I am sorry sir, but we have closed for the day, please return tomorrow if you wish to sign up for one of our programs". "Fuck your program" , Hwoarang snarled , leaving the remaining people inside the dojo staring at him in shock, "Where's she at?" The old man, now enraged at the lack of respect this hot blooded youth has shown angrily stood up. "Weak you say? How dare you enter my buisness with such disrespect! Leave at once". Seeing that his target wasn't in view, he decided to leave, however not without a reply. "Yeah, yeah, shut up already old man, I'd kick anyone in here's ass anyway". "Weak ass Kazamas, Weak ass karate, weak ass Kazama ass karate", he mumbled . _T_ _his entire family needs an ass kicking_ , he shook his head. As he pushed the wooden doors open to leave, he heard a familiar voice , "What did you just say, super-idiot??" The Blood Talon smiled and placed his goggles atop his head, pushing his auburn hair back. _Especially this one._


	2. Chapter 2: Touching Down

It was unusual for Steve to be awake this early, very few times had he awakened early enough to see the sunset, but flights had always caused an irritating change in his schedule. He'd tried to contact Hwoarang to let him know he'd be touching down in Japan tonight. _Arrogant bastard never picks up the phone._ He half hoped that his emotional Orange headed Korean friend had gotten his ass kicked, _"Maybe that'd humble him"._ Xiaoyu hadn't been able to reach him either apparently, based on the 15 messages Steve woke up to from her. Being around those two was always a strange experience for him. The fighters had stayed together as roommates in groups of four during the tournament. " _What a time_ ", he thought to himself, rolling his eyes at the memory. There was more fighting in the luxurious apartment room than in the actual tourney. In the weeks since the tournament's end he'd actually found himself somewhat bored without the loud group, they'd had a fair share of in-house fighting, but they'd become somewhat like a comedy sitcom family. He looked up from his thought at a nearby flight attendant. "Anything to drink sir?" He pondered the question as though it was one of great importance, a life changing decision, and finally responded, "I'll have a glass of wine, thank you" . He'd have more than enough time to deal with all of that once he got some proper rest. A drink couldn't hurt. He'd be landing in a few hours. The former Middleweight Champion of The World slowly found himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
